Zukia Tojiro
Zukia Tojiro is the current captain of the 5th Division his lieutenant is Umi. Appearance While is older than some of the current captains he has retained a youthful appearance. He has black hair and red eyes. He has painted a black stripe over his face which he says is for religous purposes. Zukia also has a pet crow that he uses to deliver information throught the Seretei, he says that his crow is a far more beautiful creature than the Hell Butterflies used by other Soul Reapers. Also the swords he carries on his back are just for decoration, he has never been seen using them in combat. In his gigai form he wears torn blue jeans and a white shirt with black sleeves. He also wears a pair of headpohones. Also Karasu has a gigai which gives him the body of a dog which angers him as he can no longer fly but he can pee and poop freely which pleases him. Personality Zukia is easily recognized as one of the most violent captains in the history of the Gotei 13, even so far as the current Kenpachi of the 11th Division said he was somewhat wary of him. He hates weakness and is not afraid to severely punish his subordinates for failures. His own lieutenant Umi was locked in the 5th Divison Jail for 2 weeks for failing to show up to a Squad meeting on time. In battle however Zukia is generally calm and carefree (possibly due to the advantages his Zanpukto gives him). The only people he has ever shown any respect to are the 4th Division captain and suprisingly former 5th Division captain Aizen though he later states he only respected Aizen's power. His biggest pet peeve is respect as he was easily annoyed with former 8th Division captain Shunsui for calling Yammamoto "Old man Yamma" instead of giving the proper honrifics. Also Zukia is openly bisexual and even flirts with ranked male officers of the Gotei 13. Synopsis Childhood Zukia was born into North Rukon District 45, so life wasn't exactly easy for him. When he was young much of his family lived together his mother, father, older sister, younger brother, aunt and uncle all lived within the same house. Despite that the family was extremely poor and was forced to sell Zukia into the Kuchki family which caused them to become somewhat wealthy. This cruel decision forced Zukia to resent his entire family who he swore he would kill them someday. While serving the Kuchki family he was taught ediquette from Byakuya Kuchki himself and the ways of a Soul Reaper. He also went to the Soul Reaper Academy and later became a soul reaper. After his graduation he returned home for a brief period of time in which he killed all of his family members for selling him off. After he finished his rampage he felt an omnious energy comming from his Zanpakutō. "You have tainted me with the blood of your own family. No longer is my name Siren i shall be known as Akuma." From that point on Zukia's Zanpakutō had completly changed its shape and power giving it new abilities as well. To this day Zukia has nightmares about what he did to his parents. An image of his mother in a red kimono always comes to him in the dream with a mysterious dark spirit clinging to her shoulder. "Death is not where I belong Zukia, iI will return and show you that there are far worse things than death" she says to Zukia dissapearing. Soul Society Arc He was a low ranking member of the 5th Divison. During the battle between Aizen and Ichigo he hid in the shadows and copied Ichigo's Zangetsu. As he fled the scene he wished Ichigo good luck and prayed that Ichigo would kill Aizen. Arrancar Arc During that time he became the Captain of the 5th Divison though no one was told until after the Winter war with the Arrancar. Later on it is revealed that he was searching the 5th division compound for any other links to Aizen and the Arrancar. Apperantley Aizen did have a apprentice that he had trained before he defected. Zero Division Recruitment Arc After Aizen was defeated during the Winter War the captains returned to Soul Society only to discover that they all have been promoted to the Zero Division. With the fact that the Gotie 13 needed several new captains an exam was proclaimed in order to fill the Captain slots. Zukia had been promoted to the 5th Division Captain before the war but Yammamoto proceeded to test him as well. Zukia was ordered to fight several of the captains in order to keep his posistion. He was given the task to fight Soifon, Sajin Komamura , Retsu Unohana , Kenpachi Zaraki , Tōshirō Hitsugaya , Shunsui Kyōraku , and Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai within a weeks time or he would be demoted to his former posistion. He did manage to defeat them all within the aloted time and copy their Zanpakutō though many of them didn't uses their Bankai's (he barely defeated Shunsui, almost losing his right arm in the process). These battles left Zukia hospitalized for 2 months. Soifon Battle The battle with Soifon was extremely difficult due to her mastery of Shunko. During the battle she mocked his pathetic speed and managed to cover his body with 7 death marks. Before she landed the final blow Zukia summoned a corspe puupet to take the blow. Soifon's Suzimebachi go stuck in the doll and Zukia used Benihime at close range and defeated her. Hide was also watching the battle from afar and commented that it should be rather easy to fill Soifon's shoes. Toshiro Hitsugaya Battle Most of the battle was unseen though Hitsugaya was forced to used Bankai. Hitsugaya said after the battle that no one has pushed him this far. Hitsugaya also was impressed by his first shikai release as he used the puppets to counter most of Hitsugaya's attacks. Sajin Komamura Battle The battle started off with Sanjin using bankai so as to finish things quickly. Zukia uses Zangetsu's Getsuga Tensho to disable the giants right arm. However in retaliation Sanjin caused the giant to punch Zukia hurling him a considerable distance. Zukia used Bakudo 61 to bind the giant and then used Hado #10 Piercing flesh to strike the giant in the eye which blinded it. Using several Kido's he defeated him. Retsu Unohana Fight This battle consisted of Kido. Unohana did managed to break his rib cage a slash his midsection leaving a deep wound. However after the battle she healed him using Minazuki. Isane kept her eyes closed most of the time as she said it was a blood bath. Kenpachi Zaraki Fight Zukia's battle with Zaraki was extremley difficult. His 1st Shikai attack with his corpse puppets had no effect on Zaraki's brute stength. Also since Kenpachi does not know the name of his zanpakuto copying it was impossible. This fight mainly relied on Zukia's speed and own physical strength. It took almost everything he had to take Kenpachi down. At one point during the battle Zenpachi got behind Zukia an almost cleaved his hed right off. Shunsui Kyōraku Fight Almost lost his arm in this battle, Kyōraku commented that it was an interesting fight and that he would make a fine captain. Shunsui did ask why he killed his parents but Zukia gave no answer and continued to fight on. Nano was observing the battle and prayed that her captain wouldn't take the battle lightly. Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai Fight This was a climatic battle which left a large portion of the Seretei damaged. Even when he copied Yamamoto's Zanpakutō he could not fully control it's power and it refused to unleash Bankai so he had to resort to Shunpo to dodge most of the attacks but his legs were burned in the process. He managed to defeat Yammamoto with the use of 3 other Zanpakutō's Bankai which put him on the brink of death. Yammamoto could have finished him off but decided not to because of how bravely Zukia fought. Second Coming of Aizen Arc He recently recieved a message to go to the 1st Division headquarters and attend a captain's meeting. At the meeting he was placed in charge of the raid of Hueco Muendo in hopes of hunting down Aizen's apprentice. He and Keiji had a brief argument as Keiji was ordered to go with him who retorted that it would be difficult to work with a cold blooded killer. Zukia almost drew his sword against him though the commander advised him not to do so. When captain Amatarou Omaha asked Zukia if there was anything he would like to say he replied that Aizen is a coward and left it at that. After the meeting there was a huge explosion in the middle of the Seretie. he procceded to check it out and encountered an arrancar named Duardo. He tried cutting him but was repelled by a barrier of some sort and then was kicked on the side of his head causing him to crash into a nearby wall. after he recovered he somehow managed to impale him with Hado #10 Piecing Flesh. When he tried to finish him off Duardo almost released his sword but stoped and instead fired a Cero which Zukia managed to block with his sword. Due to the arrival of Asesino the battle ceased. Asesino cut off Duardo's head with his bare hands because he was playing around instead of gather data. Suddnely Hide Yamatoro and Ren Yamatoro arrived. Hide fired a Hado spell at Asesino but he blocked it with ease. He revealed that he was an Espada then retreated into Hueco Mundo before Hide could capture him. Zukia seemed concerned at the arrival of the Espada and wondered what would happen next. During the third chapter he almost got into a full fledged battle with Keiji but was stoped by Michio who pinned him down using Bakudo #61. He reappears in the chapter Long Live the Angels of Hueco Mundo. While Umi fights off a horde of lesser arrancar he commends her fighting abilities and states that hopefull he will be proud of her one day. In the next chapter he sensed an intruder in there precesnce and used his puppets from his Shikai release to attack the target. It seems that the unseen enemy knows Zukia and Aizen. The enemy reveals himself as Éclat de Gars an arrancar sent to kill him. Éclat de Gars immediatley starts flirting with Zukia and Zukia flirts back. They both drew their swords and attacked calling their battle a date. Following that chapter he continues to fight the new arrancar who has the ability to project his spiritual energy into people and objects causing them to explode at his command. Éclat de Gars uses this ability which he calls Instant Explosion on one of the corpse dolls Zukia uses to kill him while the other doll was instantly destroyed by Éclat de Gars cero. The arrancar then realizes that the corpse doll is not yet finished and managed to recieve a nasty cut from the doll due to his arrogance. Éclat de Gars then realizes the only way to destroy the doll is to destroy the zanpakuto it is holding which he managed to do by aiming a cero at it. Zukia and him clash again, they then pause. Éclat de Gars comments that Zukia isnt even trying to fight and says he will just have to force it out of him. Éclat de Gars gets behind Zukia using Sonido and stabs him. However what he stabed was only a doppleganger as Zukia appeared right behind him. Zukia revealed that what the arrancar thought was him was just a copy, Zukia then called forth the shikai of Byakuya Kuchki Senbonzakura and turned the clone into thousands of razor sharp petals crushing Éclat de Gars in the process. While the blast did not kill him it severely wounded him. Zukia then asked him if he was 7th Epsada and Éclat de Gars replied yes. Éclat de Gars got up drawing his sword stated that Zukia was holding back and that he could have killed him if he truly wanted to. Zukia said his reason for not doing so was so that hopefully he would release his zanpakuto, he even mocked him saying that "right now even Keiji could beat you to a pulp". In Circus he fought against Éclat de Gars in his release form. Éclat de Gars managed to pull off his special attack the Exploding Ball Graveyard which causes numerous exploding balls to cover the battlefield when he swallows a smaller ball he summons when he first releases. Éclat de Gars commented that Zukia's body would be blown all over Hueco Mundo if he dared to touch the balls , but it seems Éclat de Gars can't be affected by them as he kept touching them. Zukia disregards the threat and uses Hado #63 Thunder Roar Cannon. This left Éclat de Gars severley damaged as he had a huge hole in his body and his organs were falling out. Éclat de Gars tried to attack again but Zukia used Shinso to pierce Éclat de Gar's head killing him. Zukia blew a kiss at the fallen Espada before he returned to the group. In Burning Desert he is briefly shown telling the group about how Ichiro met his end at the end of his battle with the 5th Espada. Zukia made a recent appearence in the chapter Broken Wings but he was seen sleeping around the fire while Umi was dueling Asesino. He makes a return in the chapter ZV in which he comes to Hide's rescue after her defeat by Vampiro. Zukia made his entrance by hurling Vampiro back with a powerful force causing him to crash into the nearby wall. Vampiro recovered and stared back at the shinigami. He asked the shinigami his name though Zukia merely replied that he was Vampiro's executioner. Vampiro realized that the man standing before him was the one the Espada Leader warned them about. Knowing what he was up against Vampiro stood up and fired off a Tajo de Sangre blast from the tip of his sword. Zukia didn't budge from his spot only saying that red was his favorite color . During chapter 34 a climatic battle between Zukia and Vampiro ensues. It's too big to put in words so just go to this chapter called Glutton. The long climatic fight between Zukia and Vampiro still rages on in the chapter Fade to Black Dust. Vampiro releases his full power on Zukia which puts Zukia at a disadvantage at first. Vampiro transformed his arm into an energy balde and managed to charge in at Zukia with a powerful slash. Even though Zukia blocked the attack he had lost his balance for a moment and was immediatley slashed across the midsection by Vampiro's blade which sent him flying backwards. Vampiro continued his onslaught by firing a Tajo de Sangre blast while Zuki alayed on the ground as a result of the previous attack. While the attack did not kill Zukia it severely wounded him. As he lay there Vampiro began to mock Zukia about how he was nothing more than a mutt. These familiar insults rang through Zukia's ears causing his blood to boil. What added to it was the fact that he could hear his zanpakuto Akuma calling out to him telling him to use his anger as his weapon. Taking Akuma's words to heart, Zukia's rage caused a black aura to surround him. He rose to his feet and called Akuma back to his hands and released his corpse puppets through the use of his Shikai. Zukia announced that the battle was about to end but he would give Vampiro a standing ovation before he drew the curtain. Vampiro started fighting the corpse puppets Zukia had summoned in the chapter Blood Prince. The puppets gave him some difficulty as one of them was able to cut Vampiro slightly on the face but he retaliated and sliced the doll in half. However the doll continued to attack, thats when two other dolls got behind him and bound him giving the other two dolls a chance to strike. Vampiro not wanting to be injured launched a cero at both incoming dolls. The doll that was cut in half was incenerated but the other dodged it and stabbed Vampiro in the chest causing him to cough up blood. Vampiro turned towards Zukia to compliment him on his rather impressive arsenal of skills. Vampiro then turned back to face his undead opponents and released his attack known as El gran estallido (Big Bang). This lightning like Cero attack destroyed the dolls letting Vampiro regain his freedom. Zukia stood his posistion as Vampiro trudged towards him. Not wanting to be attacked again Zukia cast Bakudo #40 in conjunction with Bakudo #63 to stop Vampiro in his tracks. Unable to wriggle free Vampiro shot a desperate Cero from his mouth only to have it blocked by Zukia's Kido spell. Knowing that if he didnt finish things soon Zukia could kill him Vampiro unleashed his trump card called El Caótico último Derramamiento de sangre (The Chaotic Final Bloodshed),. This attack caused Vampiro's body to be enveloped in a reddish black aura, the energy generated allowed him to destrroy the Kido Zukia had put in place. Vampiro charged in with his energy sword piercing Zukia's body. Withing seconds Zukia's body burst into flames creating a huge inferno. The flames covered the entire room burning the very air itself. Vampiro had done it he had finally beaten Zukia Tojiro. Zukia is dead but it didn't mean the end of the battle. Just as Vampiro was about to walk away a new figure appeared amongst the flames. It was a strange red haired boy. Vampiro asked for the boys named (via in a rude tone). The boy didnt reply, Vampiro asked again and still no reply. The boy's mannerisms were strange, before more could be said the boys tounge transformed into a zanpakuto. Vampiro was puzzled by this strange occurence. He then asked one more time the boys name, this time he replied playfull that he was Akuma. Vampiro recognized the name as the name of Zukia's zanpakuto. Akuma put on a playful face and continue to smile at Vampiro. Despite the attitude Vampiro wanted to play it safe so he hurled three fire balls created from the surrounding fire at Akuma. However Akuma swatted them away like they were nothing at all. Astonished Vampiro attempted at a second strike but was interupted by Akuma who raised his sword in the air only to appear behind Vampiro in the blink of an eye. Akuma turned his head to Vampiro and revealed that he had chopped off Vampiro's arm without him noticing at all. Vampiro looked down to see the horrifying truth, and screamed in agony. Powers and Abilities Vast Spiritual Power: Just like most Captains he has an immense ammount of Spiritual power giving him the edge against many opponents. While he dosen't have as much as tougher opponents such as Zaraki, Ichigo, and Yammamoto he has a large ammount of it. Kido Master: As with most members of the 5th Division Zukia is highly skilled in Kido. His skills are so great that even without an incantation his Hado spells still produce almost the same ammount of damage without incantation. Also he seems to have his own version of Shunko though his style only uses his legs. Master Swordsman: Zukia was able to fight on par with one Captain and 2 Leutinants without sustaining severe injury. He also uses Kido in his sword fights as he coats he sword in Kido energy in order to make the blade stronger than it already is though this seems to drain his energy rather quickly. Transformation: He has shown the ability to change his shape, size, voice, and even gender at will. Whether this is a unique abilty or related to his Zanpakutō is unknown. Flash Step Master: he is capeable of performing shunpo to a high degree. Also by channeling high ammounts of energy into his feet he can move at evenn faster speeds though this is rarely used due to the fact that it requires so much energy. Basic Hand to Hand Combat Skills: He has decent hand to hand combat skills, his kicks are far more powerful. Telepathy: Zukia is able to talk telepathickly with his pet crow named Karasu. Demon Mode (Akuma Mode) In the chapter Cruel Seduction it appears that Zukia's zanpakuto spirit Akuma takes over Zukia's physical body while Zukia resides inside Akuma to rest/ heal. the spirit appears to be a very as a very attractive boy teen with red hair who looks as if he is 18-20 years old. His personality seems to be highly different from the Akuma we know from the previous chapters. Akuma seems to be highly playful and completley oblivious to certain situations, not to mention he is somehwat more sexual than Zukia as he made out with Vampiro before killing him. When Akuma cut off Vampiro's right arm he even went as far as to make a masturbation joke. Akuma also stated that he is bi-polar, which makes sense as he is cruel when sealed in the zanpakuto versus childish and playful when in physical form. He also maintains Zukia's sexuality and lust for men which is proved when he made out with Vampiro and called him sexy before killing him. Despite this personality deficency he is extremely powerful as he has shown several abilities that make hime a deadly opponent. It is unknown if Zukia is aware of Akuma's actions or what exactley drew him out into the fight, though he hints its becauese he wanted to "play" and that Zukia had "died". :*Strangely he also has a weird dialect compared to other characters as he uses more modern terms (texting terms) such as lol. Powers and Abilities *'Immense Spiritual Power': Just like his weilder Zukia, Akuma has enormous ammounts of spiritual energy. *'Flash Step Master': Akuma's Shunpo i sso fast that he could cut off the arm of Vampiro without him noticing with it taking him a few seconds before he felt the actual pain. *'Enhanced Strength': Akuma has shown he has a high degree of strength as he was able to hold Vampiro in place with his bare hands while he made out with him before killing him abrubtly. *'Master Swordsmanship Specialist': Just like Zukia he can use swordsmanship to a high degree as he chopped of Vampiro's arm without him even noticing. Akuma's Zanpakutō Since Akuma is a zanpakuto spirit it is unknown if his zanpakuto carries the same name. However it is very likely due to the fact that he used General Yammamotto's Shikai Ryūjin Jakka to kill Vampiro (the flames appeared black instead of the normal red and orange). The zanpakuto seems to be formed from his tounge which he grows a new one in it's place. He complains he hates that it comes out that way but it's better than the other way (referring to coming out his anus). Zukia's Zanpakutō Siren was his original Zanpakutō before he killed his parents and it transformed into Akuma. Its vaguely hinted that Siren has mind controlling abilities which might be the reason why Akuma's 1st Shikai has the ability to control others. It is revealed in the chapter Glutton that Siren was actually killed by Zukia's current zanpakuto spirit Akuma after Akuma saw what Zukia did to his parents. Howver it is unknown what method Akuma used to not only kill Siren who is a spirit but also become Zukia's new zanpakuto spirit and still have some of Siren's powers retained in the new sword. 's true form]] Akuma (literally Demon) it takes the form of a regural katana, the tsuba is decorated with snakes and the handle is blood red. His Zanpakutō spirit takes the form of a red headed man in a black cape with a fiery temper. *This was not his original Zanpakutō, his original was named Siren which was believed to have mind controlling abilities due to it's name. It seems that some of Siren's ability are still retained in Akuma (probably relating to his first Shikai release's abilities and 2nd release command). Zukia's Zanpakutō changed due to him killing his family members, their blood probably triggered the transformation. Shikai: The release command is "Rise up". The overall appearance of his Zanpakutō does not change other than the fact that the blade becomes slighty longer. Also his Zanpakutō has two known seperate releases. :Shikai Special Abilities: Akuma has two seperate shikai releases ::1st Command- "Dance my puppets" This command allows Zukia to contol his Corpse Puppets that he summons durring battles. When a puppet is summoned they come equiped with a copy of the Zanpakutō he is currently wielding and are able to use it's abilities without reciting the release phrase. If a portion of the puppet's body is damaged or destroyed in battle the puppet will continue to fight (even if the head is destroyed). Zukia can simply create new body parts to replace the ones lost in battle (though he does this after the battle). He has used the bodies of his family members especially his mother and younger brother as puppets in battle, though he said he sealed them away years ago for an unknown reason. Also during his days as a low ranking member of the 5th Divison he was only able to control one puppet at a time. The biggest weakness of his shikai is that the zanpakuto that the puppets carry are what holds them together as Zukia's energy flows through it. If the zanpakuto is destroyed the doll is utterly useless. ::2nd Command- "With your beautiful eyes copy all that you see and make what is my enemie's mine" This command allows Zukia to copy a Zanpakutō's appearance and abilities (including it's bankai). Once a Zanpakutō has been copied it is forever part of Zukia's arsenal. From that point on he can call upon that Zanpakutō's power at any point in battle just by calling its shikai. There are a few drawbacks to this command, if the target does not know the shikai release and if the target seals away their Zanpakutō before Zukia finishes releasing his sword. Also, Zukia seems to have difficulty using the shikai's and Bankai's of stronger opponents, possibly due to the Zanpakutō spirit's will. He had this problem during the Yammamoto Fight. During his fight with the 1st Divison Captain he became tired after 5 Zanpakutō transformations (this could possibly be his max ammount of transformations he can perform before rest is needed). He has copied many Zanpakutō most of them belong to captains and members of his own division like Ren and Umi. During his Shikai he can release the power of two zanpakuto at once though it is severley taxing on his body and should be reserved for Bankai. :During his days as a low ranking member of the 5th Divison Zukia could only use 2 transformations before running out of energy and could only maintain the transformations for about a minute which made battles extremley difficult. Only after years of training was he able to use more transformations and maintain them for a much longer period of time. *Due to his abilities it might be possible for Zukia to copy the Zanpakutō of an Arrancar as he briefly stated that the powers of a Arrancar are not above him. Bankai: He executes his Bankai in a different manner than others, instead of just saying bankai he stabs the sword in his heart. This does not hurt him at all. Zukia can only maintain Bankai for 10 minutes max due to drawing on the power of so many Zanpakutō. :Bankai Special Ability: His bankai allows him to uses all the abilities of the zanpukto he has absorbed at once without the use of his sword. Special Zanpakuto Moves ::Poison Ash: By releasing Rangiku's Haineko (灰猫, "Ash Cat") Zukia can turn his blade into ash then by combining the powers of Mayri Kurotsuchi's zanpakuto Ashisogi Jizō (疋殺地蔵; Leg-Cutting Jizō) he can turn the ash poisonous. Even if the ash is not inhaled it can still be transferred into the enemy via a cut from Haineko's ash. The weakness of the move is that the poison is not lethal and only works for a few minutes. ::Crimson Rose:His most famous combination is using Benehime and Senbon Zakura in combination to create a technique he calls Crimson Rose. This technique is excecuted by getting behind the opponent and hold both Benehime and Senbon Zakura to the throat of the victim and then releasing both Zanpakutō at the same time, Zukia uses Shunpo to escape the blast. ::Four Pointed Star: This move is executed by using Rukia Kuchi's zanpakuto Sode no Shirayuki's (袖白雪, Sleeve's White Snow) second Shikai release Tsugi no mai, Hakuren (次の舞・白漣, Next Dance, White Ripple). By using a high speed Shunpo Zukia can make it appear as if he is in four different places at once (the formation looks like an "X"). He then launches Hakuren from all four directions giving the opponent no place to escape and freezing them in a massive collum of ice. Since this is not his original zanpakuto the ice is relatively weak and can be burned fairly easily. ::Steel Bone Tail: This attack uses Renji Abarai's zanpakuto Zabimarus form. Zukia then applies the power of Izuru Kira's zanpakuto Wabisuke to make anything it stikes twice as heavy. This combo is great as Renji's zanpakuto allows him to increase his reach and strike the opponent were as Izuru's zanpakuto lacked necesary range. The only weakness of the technique is that Zabimaru's ability to strike 3 times consecutively has been reduced to two strikes. ::Dark Hell Giant: By combining Ryujin Jakka and Tenken's abilities Zukia creates a giant fire giant. The giant can manipulate the swords form into that of a spear and a bow. He was only able to maintain the form for 30 seconds so he rarely uses it. Also the giant is extremely slow making highly inneffective against high speed opponents. Relationships Zukia's Relations Trivia * He is based off of Zukia Tojiro from the Naruto Fanon Site though the Bleach Fanon Zukia is not a god obviously. * Out of all characters I have made Zukia and I share many characteristics including sexuality. * He seems to hold Byakuya Kuchki in high regard and when he fights seriously he will sometimes use Senbon Zakura. * His eyes were blue when he was born * He loves sweets, he loves them so much that his whole squad bought him 25 cakes for his birthday in which he ate them all within the hour. * His crow is ironicly named Karasu, Zukia said he named her that because he is not good with names. * One night some of his female unseated officers snuck in the captain's room and looked through his underwear drawer. It is revealed that he wears modern underwear though most are briefs and thongs which seemed to excite them. They almost got caught but manged to sneak a pair of his briefs away. * Judging from his battle data his skills are on par with that of the previous Captain of the 1st Division Yammoto. This could possibly mean that next to the current commander general he could be the strongest captain in the Gotei 13 with former 3rd Division captain Ichiro as the 3rd. * Zukia is openly bisexual and flirts with several memebers of the Gotei 13 such as Izuru Kira and Shuhei Hisagi. He constantly makes reference to the 69 printed of Shuhei's face and always ask if he wants to join him in his room for some "fun". * He was the only captain who had to fight so many battles with previous captains to achieve his rank. It is unknown why. * So far Zukia is the only shinigami who has possess the ability to switch physical bodies with his zanpakuto spirit. Quotes *"You are pathetic!" *"Rage is my weapon" *"Those beneath you are nothing" *"Im a generous man so I shall give you a quick death" *"Death is the most beautiful thing in this world" * "Hisagi-kun, wanna play with me?" * "I had a three-some with Izuru and Hisagi!" Navigation Category:Character Category:Fanon Character Category:Male Category:Shinigami Category:5th Division Category:Captain